When She Lied Someone Else Dies
by Lady Lala Productions
Summary: After two years of being reunited with her long lost sister, Olivia finally thought she found peace after she found her father and knows the truth behind her mother's rape. But, things turn sour when Olivia's sister turns up dead.
1. Chapter 1

When she lied, someone else dies

When she lied, someone else dies

Olivia poured herself some orange juice, grabbed her breakfast and headed back to the couch and turned on the early morning news. To see Debby Clark of the channel 5 action news face then began eating her breakfast and listened in on the news.

"Thank you Bill for the weather, yesterday police caught 35 year old, Tony Marcus in a basement believed to be where young boys where kept, beaten, and raped. Police have no evidence that Marcus was doing anything at the time with the young boy, but today is his trial and police and the city hope to have this pedophile put behind bars."

"Yeah right, he is just going to have a sweet talking lawyer sweet talk the judge with some bogus deal and then go back out and endanger those same boys again. Why is it always boys? Why not just masturbate like everyone else?"

She shrugs her shoulders looks at the cat clock behind her and jumps off the couch to get ready for work. She stands in front of the bathroom mirror fixing her long red hair and smiling at the beautician's brilliance.

'I wonder how long she wants me to keep putting this gel crap in it. I don't really have time with work and all I'll just go back next week and ask her about it.'

She shrugs her shoulders again, buttons up her purple silk blouse, straps on her gun and badge and heads out the door. Not surprisingly she sees Elliot waiting for her outside her building.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm walking you to work..."

"Why? I always take a cab you know that,"

"Well, its New York, you need protection Olivia and I'm not going to let some psycho..."

"Ell, it was one time, that guy was I admit out of his mind, but that is no reason for you to follow me around everywhere. Plus, aren't you in the middle of putting your life back together with Kathy and the kids?"

Well, its just Kathy, last night the kids, well Maureen showed up at my door and asked if well, she asked if I wanted to come back to her."

"And, what did you say?"

"I told her, that I would think about it, I mean, something must have happened for her to come back to me with a red face and hot tears running down her face. She was dressed like she was going to a night club. I think something happened with that Zack guy she was dating."

"So, did Kathy, you know come looking for her?"

"Probably, and got the news that she was staying with me. Anyways, Olivia, about the Marcus case, you know how his trial is today and we have no evidence?"

"Elliot, no evidence, we have him in a dark basement with other pedophiles and a lot of young boys they were planning on have sex with them, with we can't get him on that at least slam them all on kidnapping."

"I don't know, Liv that is why Capt'n wants us to go to Cabot's office right away and see what we can hit him with."

They walked down 5th avenue and turned the turnpike to the law office buildings until they reached the police station where they kept the Sedan. Elliot feels the vibration of his cell phone in his pocket and feels around to find it then he answered it.

"Hey, morning Capt'n,"

Olivia stood there while she waited for Elliot's 'yeahs' and 'uh huhs' to end and for him to finally say a full sentence.

"What is he is saying?"

Elliot only shows up a finger,

"Okay, Capt'n we are picking up the Sedan now, okay yeah thanks bye."

"So, what was that all about?"

"Oh, Capt'n just wanted to tell us that we need to forget about the Marcus case we have bigger fish to fry."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Olivia, you remember your sister from Hungary right?"

"Yeah, the one who claimed to know where my father is..."

"Liv, she was found dead this morning, strangled to death, Warner said it looked like suicide from the outside, but someone definitely killed her."

Olivia put her hand over her mouth and gasped a little, then looked to Elliot's blue, tired eyes.

"Come on, let's go, I mean, did he tell you?"

"No, no, he only said he'll give us the details when we pick up the car, then we have to head to Warner's."

"Okay,"

She said slowly then made her way swiftly to the car. When they reached the police station from the time they came off the elevator to when they got to the main floor, all eyes rested on Olivia who was dumbfounded by the sea of stares.

"Elliot... What is going on?"

"I don't know,"

When they reached the main floor, Fin stood up, grabbed Olivia and pulled her into a bear hug, she returned the hug and whispered a thank you into his ear and he shook his head to show that he understood her pain and what the thank you was for.

"Olivia, come into my office please,"

Capt'n announced behind them, when Fin let go he, Elliot, and John followed Olivia into Cragen's office.

"Olivia, first off I'm so sorry about your sister, if there is anything I could do please let me know, and I'm there."

"Thanks, how did she die?"

"She was found two days later after she died in her apartment, people think that she was entertaining some guests and things went wrong."

"Guests?"

"Neighbors down stairs confirm that your sister had a party, and was entertaining her guests sort of late."

"What do you mean? What guests? You mean like a...?"

"Yeah, a sex party, at the crime scene there was some leather whips and a pile of alcohol bottles in the main part of the apartment. In the back there was the body and she was tied up a sex machine or a sex toy, which Warner believes was new because the metal around it and leather didn't show any signs of it being used anytime before that night. Elliot and Olivia I want you two head down to Warner's for more details, Munch and Fin, you head back to the apartment and find out what else that neighbor might know that went on that night, besides loud music and drinking."

When they reached Warner's office, she stood just as Fin did and hugged Olivia also; she seated them then began with the autopsy report on Olivia's sister.

"Olivia, your sister, was strangled, I could tell by the purple bruising around her neck and she did put up a fight, but whoever was choking her with that reign was about two hundred pounds heavier than her. She must have known the suspect because the restrains aren't so visible as if she didn't really know the guy."

"So, you mean she was having sex with the guy liked the choking and, the handling, then when she found out that it was not a game. She then puts up a fight and he finishes her off by tightening the reign a lot more."

"Basically, but there is more,"

Warner holds up a red towel,

"This was found next to the victim, when I checked her for semen; I found little tracks around her inner thighs and around her vigina. I found also mucus samples on her stomach and belly button. Then, I looked to the towel, I ran it and checked it for tracks of semen, your perpetrator wiped the victim's vigina to get rid of the tracks, but I guess was too sick to finish cleaning up."

"Capt'n said that neighbors heard loud music and drunken laughter in her apartment. We believe that there may have been more than one with her, maybe a whole party?"

"Maybe so, but it only took one to strangle her,"

"How do you know?"

"Well, you see her wrist? If you look past the restraint marks you see a perfect band of a long bruise? Well, she was having sex while being strangled to death at the same time."

Tamara Benson's Apartment

4509 Booker Drive

May 18, 2008 8:45 A.M.

"So what exactly are we looking for again?"

Asked Fin pulling off his tie a little,

"Information about the party that Ms. Benson was throwing the other night."

"Don't call her that, call her by her real name, when you say Ms. Benson, it makes me think of Olivia and the pain she must be going throw right now, I mean losing a sister you barely even know."

Munch just sighed and then turned the key to open Tamara's apartment.

"So, Olivia says that this woman has been staying with her father all this time."

"Why now? I mean if Olivia's father has been living in Hungry all this time, trying to escape the pain he caused Olivia and her mother. Why did his oldest daughter come randomly out of the blue?"

"Well, I don't know exactly, but according to Elliot, Olivia still wants to find him and turn him in, more than just having a sister to sister relationship."

"So, Olivia was using her sister to get to her father?"

"I never said that, I was just stating facts,"

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

John and Fin turned to see a wrinkled old woman who looked around eighty- five and has seen Frank Sinatra more times than Fess Parker.

"Yes ma'am, how may I help you?"

"Oh, I was just delivering this to Natasha; she said she would come to visit me today and we were suppose to have tea and cake and take about that neighbor boy she has a crush on."

"Ma'am, do you know this woman?"

John flashes a picture in front of the fragile old woman's eyes.

"Oh course, I do, that is Natasha, beautiful girl she is. Oh, why do you have a picture of her? You aren't her gentlemen caller are you? Oh shame on you for seducing a lovely young girl. You should still to women your own age you old brute."

John rolled his eyes and grabbed the woman's cake out her hand set it down then led her out of the apartment to talk in the hall.

"What is your name?"

"Gertrude, Gertrude Machiavelli,"

"Well, Mrs. Machiavelli, Natasha is dead, she was murdered here a few days ago. Last time she was seen was when she was having a party, do you remember anything out of the ordinary that night?"

The old woman shook her head and then tried to move pass John to get back to her apartment.

"No, I don't remember anything and she couldn't have been murdered..."

"I know this is tough for you handle because you two were so close but..."

"NO! that is not what I mean, you idiot! What I mean is that she can not be dead because she just left this morning for work."

"What?"

"That's right, she was coming down the stairs and I saw her drop her key by my door and I picked it up and we talked. She said that when she got a break she would come back to the building to pick me up for a picnic. She was so beautiful, she is not dead I tell you!"

John came toward the woman to calm her,

"Calm down, just please,"

John took his attention off the old woman when he saw a girl come up the stairs with her I pod in her ears staring at them.

"Natasha! Oh please tell this man that you are a good girl and do not throw wild parties or weird sex games."

The girl pulled the ear pieces out of her ears and came toward them.

"What is going on here?"

Fin came out and flashed his badge at her,

"We were just talking to your grandmother here,"

"She is not my grandmother,"

"Mother?"

"No, she is just my neighbor that I visit everyday, she is a friend of my mother though, but who are you?"

"I'm detective Munch and this is my partner detective Tutola."

"What are you doing to Mrs. Machiavelli? Let her go she is very sensitive, you wouldn't like it if someone man handled you like that would you?"

She scorned John and took the old woman into the apartment and sat her down.

"What were you guys doing in my apartment and where is Nanami?"

"Who?"

"Nanami, my roommate,"

John holds the picture to her face,

"You mean this girl?"

"(Gasp) Nanami, what happened?"

"That is something we think you can tell us."

"No, I mean, I was out of the country,"

"Where?"

"Germany, I, my family moved back there two years ago and so I visit them when I get a chance. What happened to Nanami?"

"Well, first of all her name is Tamara Benson and second she was found dead a few days ago. It was believed that she was killed while performing weird sexual games."

"WHAT?! That doesn't sound like Nanami at all, she doesn't even let her hair down or wear make up."

John and Fin looked to each other, there was only one question that was burning into Fin's mind when he first told the girl that her roommate was dead.

"Ms. Natasha, the girl that we found in your apartment tied up, her name was Tamara Benson, but you keep calling her Namani. Is there another roommate we don't know about?"

"Detective I don't understand, the girl in the picture you showed me was the only girl that was staying here. No one else, and her name was Nanami, there was no Tamara Benson staying here."

"Are you sure ma'am?"

"Yes I'm positive,"

"So, you never seen this woman?"

John holds up a picture of Olivia in his cell phone.

"No, wait, yes I have,"

"She was the one who visited here the other night, she picked up Nanami and she came back crying."

"Do you remember her name?"

"Um, I think she said her name was Livvy, but I'm not sure I mean I didn't want to be noisy, but she seemed so upset."

"Okay, well, we will check back with you later on that until then."

John hands her his card.

As they leave Fin looks over to John with his look signaling that something with that interrogation was not right.

"Olivia, fighting with her sister?"

"Yea, but that doesnt mean that she killed her,"

"I know, but Fin, what else are we suspose to think? I mean if we call in the Capt'n about this, Olivia would be the last person to see her alive, which would make her..."

"Our prime suspect?"

"(sighs) Correct."

The End of Chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

As Cragen entered the squad room to see the tired, gloomy faces of the SVU squad sitting at their desks reading files hopelessly. He sighed and slipped on his coat and head out toward the double doors.

"Where you are off to?"

John looked up from the file he was reading to Cragen, he didn't answer. But nodded his head and signaled over to Olivia and John nodded to understand and continued reading. After Cragen left, Olivia looked over to John and then in front of her over to Elliot, who tried desperately not to look at her.

"So, let me get this straight, my sister, the only person who know who raped my mother is murdered. My father is still alive, and I'm a prime suspect in my own sister's murder."

John clears his throat,

"Um, you're the prime suspect in your sister's murder,"

Elliot sighed then rolled his eyes,

"So, what have we got so far?"

"Well, you tell us, I mean we have been through your sister's records and have found almost nothing. I mean come on, Liv, she talked to you didn't she?"

"She only told me about my father, we didn't really discuss her,"

"I have a question, Olivia, when you first met your sister, how did you know she knew all this? I mean, did she have any kind of proof about your father or yourself when she came to you?"

"Yeah,"

"So, enlighten us,"

"My father's name, she told me my father's name, I knew it had to be my father, I mean I just had a feeling about this."

"So, you went with your gut and just trusted this girl?"

"This girl? Elliot, she is my sister, my real blood sister, I mean she had pictures and everything."

"Olivia, you have no proof that this girl was telling the truth about anything, she could be after you for money or something worse. Now that this girl is dead your life as a cop is on the line and you defend her lies."

"Elliot, you don't know…"

"Yeah and you don't know either,"

Olivia became quiet and sat down and looked through the crime scene photos again. Fin stood and went to the board and wrote the words:

'Liar,"

Elliot nodded,

"Yeah, it's possible, I mean don't we have anything more on this girl, is Tamara even her real name?"

"I know it's her name, Elliot, you don't have to question that,"

"Why, because you looked at her drivers license? Oh yeah, that proves everything Olivia,"

John and fin looked at each other and then raised an eye brow at the same time then John opened his mouth to speak.

"Um, maybe we should check out the guest list? Go back the apartment and see if she left something from the party besides the party favors and check around the neighborhood?"

Elliot nodded and grabbed his coat and Olivia slid on her coat and followed him. The car ride was silent and Olivia just scoffed and sighed.

"You know Olivia, I never figured you to be so stupid sometimes,"

"What the fuck are you talking about, Elliot?"

"That whole, I'm your sister thing and I know who raped your mother shit bit, I mean, you're a cop, Olivia, they don't give idiots a gun at the academy last time I checked."

"Look, I don't give a fuck, what you or the rest of them think, okay? All I care about is finding out who killed Tamara and why. Because Elliot, I don't have a perfect little falling apart family to come home to. I don't even have a fucking cat, and do you know why, Elliot?! Cause I'm too fucking scared that one night when I wake up from a bad dream that I might kill it. Because every night, Elliot when I go to sleep or think that I am asleep, I wake up the next day wanting to eat my gun knowing that that monster is out there and that there is someone just as worse doing something even worse to another woman every damn day that I sit down at that desk."

"You know what, Olivia? Fuck you, you think just because you're the child of a rape victim that everything revolves around you?! No wonder Serena wanted to kill her self after having you. You're a fucking mess, you complain all the time, you're so stupid, and you just about open your legs for any man that comes your way."

Olivia sat back in the passenger seat and sighed, she flipped open her cell phone and flipped to the number to hear the voice she longed to hear most.

"Hello? Alexandra Cabot speaking,"

Olivia looked over to Elliot, who stared angrily at the cars in front of them.

"Hey baby, it's me, I'm uh, I probably won't make dinner tonight we might have to do another night."

Elliot looked over and rolled his eyes then looked back at the traffic, Olivia rolled her eyes as well and continued her conversation.

"Anyways, I'm riding with Elliot, so I think maybe I can pick something up and stay in the office."

"Olivia, you know I love you and if you need more time for your sister then go ahead alright? Maybe, after all this we can do something next week?"

Olivia nodded and closed her phone and looked to the over side of the car window.

"So, who is this new guy you are dating?"

Olivia sighed then looked over at Elliot then back at the other side of the car window.

"It's no one; he is just a friend that I find serious interest in,"

"Olivia pleases, if you want to get all offensive now just because I called out your mistakes, then your a lot more stupid than I thought."

Olivia rolled her eyes and lay farther away from Elliot's side of the car.

Club Paradise

3129 Brown Snail RD

Chelsea, New York

May 7, 2008

"So, you knew Tamara Benson?"

The small man looked at Elliot and Olivia as if they asked him for tied up sex.

"Who is Tamara? I only know a Natasha and I haven't seen her for days now, look what is this about anyway?"

"A girl was murdered….."

"So?"

"Wait a minute; you said you know a Natasha?"

"Yes, she is one of my dancers here; she started back a while ago, maybe like two months ago. She was supposed to come to work, but she never showed."

"Did she live with anyone?"

"Not to my knowledge, but you can ask some of the girls, they all have become pretty close."

"Who was her favorite?"

"My guess would be the black chick over there, her name is Amy, but she is most commonly known as Delicious, if you know what I mean."

He smiled and pointed to the group of girls crowded around a few men, standing around smiling and flirting with the girls.

"Excuse we, may we talk with an Amy?"

The black girl was clear faced and stared at Elliot and Olivia with wide eyes and came over to a near by table and sat down.

"I'm Amy, who are you?"

"I'm Detective Stabler and this is Detective Benson, we are here because of Natasha, we are wondering if you could tell us about her."

"Why, did something happen?"

"We just need to know a little bit about her,"

"Well, what do you want to know? Did something happen to her?"

"First off, is this Natasha?"

Elliot flashes a picture of Tamara's roommate,

"Yeah,"

"How long has Natasha worked here?"

"Ugh, two months, she needed the money; she said that she was supporting her family."

"Her family, you mean there was someone else living with her?"

"Yeah, her mother and grandmother,"

"No one else, just them?"

"Yeah,"

"Natasha didn't have anyone else move in there after her mother and grandmother went back to Germany?"

"Germany? No, her family is from Jersey, who told you that her family is from Germany?"

"She did, did you know anything else about who was living there?"

"Um, one girl was going to move in, but I don't know, I mean Natasha never really talked about home after her mother moved back to Jersey. But, that other girl who moved in, I think Natasha said she was just looking for a temporary place cause she is going back to Hungary soon."

"Hungary? What is in Hungary?"

"I don't know, family I guess, but Natasha called me this morning and said that she was going to be in to work tonight."

"Why wasn't she at work last night?"

"She told me that she had to take care of a friend, first when she called, she said that she might be a little late; then at around twelve forty -five to say that she can't make it and she would call me later."

"Taking care of a friend?"

"Yeah, she was taking of a girl that was staying with her, another girl."

"Who?"

"I don't know, she just said that she was a friend and that she was here to see her sister."

"Do you know her name?"

"Yes, her name is Nanami, and she has a sister named Olivia, but she said that it was a reunion between them. She said that she arranged the whole thing for them all, the whole family. She kept talking about how the both of them have what is coming to them."

"Meaning Olivia and someone else?"

"No, their mother and father, she said that it wasn't fair about how she got of all father's love and that caused her to be exiled."

"Amy, that doesn't make any…"

Elliot interrupted Olivia before she finished her statement.

"Amy, when did the other girl say this?"

"A while ago, she and Natasha came in the club that night looking for some fun or so she said. She was talking to a guy that seemed really interested in her,"

"What did this man look like?"

"He was tall, about six foot three, he had spike brown hair and he was wearing a green sweater with some casual jeans and a leather computer bag on his shoulder when he walked in the club. I remembered him because all the rest of the girls knew him from a previous call girl company, some said he was a regular and asked for some of the same girls often."

Elliot looked over at his partner and sighed.

Olivia looked to him and nodded.

"Anything else?"

The girl shook her head,

"Thanks,"

End of Chapter 2


End file.
